Teen Titans Wicked
by Wondershippings
Summary: Wicked TT Awesomeness is there anything else I need to say more THE UNTOLD STORY OF THE TITANS OF JUMP CITY BBXRAE,KFXJINX
1. Chapter 1

Raven... ( Wicked Titan of the West)

Terra (Tera) ... (Titan of the North)

Jennessa(Jinx)... (Titan of the East)

Garfield ... (Winkie Prince)

Wally(Kid Flash)... (Flash)

Slade... (Press Secretary/Head of Titans)

Trigon... (Leader of Jump City)

Professer Stone ... (Raven's Professor)

Alphie... (Titan's Father)

Arella... (Titan's Mother)

Starfire... (Terra's Friend)

Kole... (Terra's Friend)

Richard... (Winged Monkey)

Gafore... (Jump City Army Member)

Cliff (Robot Man) ... (Garfield's Servant)

Brother Blood... (Stone's Replacement)

ACT 1

[Scene 1 - No One Mourns The Wicked

Titans:

GOOD NEWS, SHE'S DEAD!

THE TITAN OF THE WEST IS DEAD!

THE WICKEDEST TITAN THERE EVER WAS,

THE ENEMY OF ALL OF US HERE IN JUMP CITY,

IS DEAD! GOOD NEWS! GOOD NEWS!

Titan: Look, it's Terra!

_Terra floats in on a giant rock_

Terra: It's good to see me, isn't it? _(Titans Agree)_ No need to respond that was rhetorical. Fellow Titans:

LET US BE GLAD,

LET US BE GRATEFUL,

LET US REJOICIFY THAT GOODNESS COULD SUBDUE

THE WICKED WORKINGS OF YOU KNOW WHO!

ISN'T IT NICE TO KNOW

THAT GOOD WILL CONQUER EVIL?

THE TRUTH WE ALL BELIEVE'LL BY AND BY

OUTLIVE A LIE

FOR YOU AND...

Titan: Terra! Exactly how dead is she?

Terra: Well, there has been much rumor and speculation... innuendo, outuendo... but let me set the record straight. According to the Metropolis City Clock, the melting occurred at the 13th hour; a direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child. Yes, the Wicked Titan of the West is dead!

Titan:

NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!

Titan:

NO ONE CRIES THEY WON'T RETURN!

Titans:

NO ONE LAYS A LILY ON THEIR GRAVE!

Mento:

THE GOOD MAN SCORNS THE WICKED!

Elastigirl:

THROUGH THEIR LIVES OUR CHILDREN LEARN!

Titans:

WHAT WE MISS WHEN WE MISBEHAVE!

Terra:

AND GOODNESS KNOWS

THE WICKEDS' LIVES ARE LONELY

GOODNESS KNOWS

THE WICKED DIE ALONE

IT JUST SHOWS WHEN YOU'RE WICKED

YOU'RE LEFT ONLY

ON YOUR OWN

Titans:

YES, GOODNESS KNOWS

THE WICKEDS' LIVES ARE LONELY

GOODNESS KNOWS

THE WICKED CRY ALONE

NOTHING GROWS FOR THE WICKED

THEY REAP ONLY

WHAT THEY'VE SEWN

Titan: Terra, why does wickedness happen?

Terra: That's a good question; one that many people find confusifying. Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a childhood; She had a father, who just happed to be the governor of Jump city Titan's Parents Enter.

Alphie: I'm off to the assembly, dear.

Terra: She had a mother, as so many do...

Alphie:

HOW I HATE TO GO AND LEAVE YOU LONELY

Arella:

THAT'S ALRIGH IT'S ONLY JUST ONE NIGHT

Alphie:

BUT KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE, IN MY HEART

WHILE I'M OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!

Alphie Exits. A Lover Runs Into The Room.

Terra: And like all families, they had their secrets.

Lover:

HAVE ANOTHER DRINK, MY DARK EYED BEAUTY,

I'VE GOT ONE MORE NIGHT LEFT HERE IN TOWN,

SO HAVE ANOTHER DRINK OF GREY ELIXER

AND WE'LL HAVE OURSELVES A LITTLE MIXER

HAVE ANOTHER LITTLE SWALLOW LITTLE LADY,

AND FOLLOW ME DOWN

Terra: And of course, from the moment she was born she was... well... different!

Midwife: AHHH!! It's coming!

Alphie: Now?

Midwife: The baby's coming!

Alphie: And how!

Midwife:

I SEE A NOSE!

Alphie:

I SEE A CURL!

Both:

IT'S A HEALTHY, PERFECT, LOVELY LITTLE...

(They Scream)

Arella: What is it? What's wrong?

Midwife:

HOW CAN IT BE?

Alphie:

WHAT DOES IT MEAN?

Midwife:

IT'S ATTROCIOUS!

Alphie:

IT'S OBSCENE!

Both:

LIKE A BLACK AND WHITE NEWSPAPER

THE BABY IS UNATURALLY

GREY!!!

Alphie: Take it away... Take it away!!!!

Glinda: So you see, it couldn't have been easy!

Munchkins:

NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!

NOW AT LAST, SHE'S DEAD AND GONE!

NOW AT LAST THERE'S JOY THROUGHOUT THE LAND!

AND GOODNESS KNOWS (GOODNESS KNOWS)

WE KNOW WHAT GOODNESS IS (OOOOHHHH)

GOODNESS KNOWS, THE WICKED DIE ALONE (SHE DIED ALONE)

WOE TO THOSE (WOE TO THOSE)

WHO SPURN WHAT GOODNESSES THEY ARE SHOWN!

NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED (GOOD NEWS)

NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED (GOOD NEWS)

NO ONE MOURNS... THE WICKED...

WICKED...

WICKED!!!!!

Terra: Well, this has been fun! But as you can imagine I have much to attend to, what with the Wizard's unexpected departure. So, if there are no further questions...

Titan: Terra, is it true you were her friend?

Titans Gasp

Terra: Well, I... you see... um... yes.

Louder Gasps

Terra: Well, it depends on what you mean by "friend". _She Motions Her Rock_

_Downward._ I did know her. That is, our paths did cross... at school. But you must understand, it was a long time ago and we were both very young.

[Scene 2 - Dear Old Tower

_Scene Fades As Titan Students Appear. Elphaba Enters With Them._

_Students:_

O, HALLOWED HALLS AND VINE DRAPED WALLS

THE PROUDLIEST SITE THERE IS.

WHEN GREY AND SEER OUR HAIR HATH TURNED,

WE SHALL STILL REVERE THE LESSONS LEARNED

IN OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD TOWER (DEAR OLD TOWER)

OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD...

_Galinda Being Wheeled In On A Big Cart Filled With Luggage._

OOOOOOOOOOLD

All:

TOWERRRRRRRRRRR (DEAR OLD TOWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR)

_Raven Wheels Jennessa On Stage._

Raven: What?! What are you looking at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth? Okay, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been grey, no, I didn't eat paste as a child.

Alphie: Raven!

Raven: Oh, this is my younger sister, Jennessa. As you can see, she is a perfectly normal color.

Alphie: Raven stop making a spectacle of yourself! I'm only sending you here for one reason...

Raven: Yes, I know, to look after Jennessa.

_Alphie Holds Out A Box_.

Alphie: My precious little girl: a parting gift.

Jennessa: Now, father... _He Pulls Silver Shoes From The Box._ Jeweled shoes!

Alphie: As befits the future governor of Munchkinland. Raven take care of your sister. And try not to talk so much! _He Kisses Jennessa And Exits._

Jennessa: Raven...

Raven: Well what could he have gotten me? I clash with everything!

_Master Slade Enters_

Slade: Welcome, new students! I am Master Slade, headmaster here, at Titans University. And whether you're here to study weapons, powers, or linguification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for some of you. Now, regarding room assignments_... Raven & Terra Raise Their Hands. She Notices Terra First. Yes, is this regarding room assignments?_

Terra: Oh, Master, thank you for asking, but I've already been assigned a private suite... _Noticing Her Followers' Disappointment._ But you can all come visit me whenever you want!

Starfire: How good of you!

Kole: You are so good!

Terra: No I'm not!

Both: Yes you are!

Terra: Now stop! Swishes Her Hair.

Morrible: Do you have a question?

Terra: Yes, you see, I am Terra Markov of the Markovia... I've applied to your sorcery seminar, and indeed that is my sole purpose of attending Titan ; to study sorcery with you. Perhaps you recall my essay, "Magic Wands , Need They Have A Point".

Slade: Yes... However, I do not teach my seminar every semester, unless, of course, somebody special were to come along.

Terra: Well, exactly!

Raven: We have not yet received our room assignments.

Slade: Yes, yes, of course! Oh, You must be Miss Jennessa, the governor's daughter. What a tragically beautiful face you have! _Sees Raven, snorts_...And you must be.

Raven: I'm the other daughter. Raven. I'm beautifully tragic.

Slade: Yes, yes, I'm sure you're very bright.

Terra: Bright? She's phosphorescent.

Slade: I don't seem to have you on my list. Oh, well a slight gulch, but not to fret! We'll find someplace to put you.

Terra: Y'know, I don't even think he read my essay.

Starfire: That's so unfair!

Wally: You should say something!

Terra: Should I?

Kole: Do it!

Slade: Now, which one of you young ladies would like to volunteer to share with Miss Raven?

Terra: Master Slade...

Slade: Thank you dear. Oh, how very good of you!

Terra: What?

Slade: Miss Raven, you may share with Miss Terra.

Terra: Huh?

Slade: The governor made his concern for your sister's well being quite clear. So, I thought it would be best if she share my private compartment where I can assist her as needed...

Raven: But Master, I've always looked after my sister.

Slade: Everyone, to your dormitories.

Raven: But Master... Let her go!!!

_Jennessa's Wheelchair Is Torn From Slade's Hands And Begins To Wheel Itself Back To Raven._

Slade: How did you do that?

Terra: How did she do that?

Nessarose: Raven!

Slade: You mean this has happened before?

Raven: Uh... Something just comes over me sometimes... I'm sorry, Master.

Slade: What? Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift! Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?

Raven: Sorcery?

Slade: I shall tutor you myself, and take no other students.

Terra: What?

_All Students But Terra Exit._

Slade: Oh, Miss Elphaba...

MANY YEARS I HAVE WAITED

FOR A GIFT LIKE YOURS TO APPEAR

WHY I PREDICT THE WIZARD COULD MAKE YOU HIS

MAGIC, GRAND VIZIER!

MY DEAR, MY DEAR,

I'LL WRITE AT ONCE TO THE WIZARD

TELL HIM OF YOU IN ADVANCE

WITH A TALENT LIKE YOURS, DEAR, THERE IS

A DEFIN-ISH CHANCE

IF YOU WORK AS YOU SHOULD

YOU'LL BE MAKING GOOD

Terra: Master Slade

Morrible: No, not now dearest. _He Exits._

Terra: This will just make me a better person. _She simles._

She Runs Off.

[Scene 3 - The Wizard & I

Raven:

DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN?

HAVE I ACTUALLY UNDERSTOOD?

THIS WEIRD QUIRK I'VE TRIED TO SURPRESS OR HIDE

IS A TALENT THAT COULD HELP ME MEET THE WIZARD

IF I MAKE GOOD

SO I'LL MAKE GOOD.

WHEN I MEET THE WIZARD,

ONCE I PROVE MY WORTH,

AND THEN I MEET THE WIZARD,

WHAT I'VE WAITED FOR SINCE

SINCE BIRTH!

AND WITH ALL HIS WIZARD WISDOM

BY MY LOOKS HE WON'T BE BLINDED

DO YOU THINK THE WIZARD IS DUMB?

OR LIKE FLASHS SO SMALL-MINDED? NO!

HE'LL SAY TO ME "I SEE WHO YOU TRULY ARE,

A GIRL ON WHOM I CAN RELY"

AND THAT'S HOW WE'LL BEGIN,

THE WIZARD AND I

ONCE I'M WITH THE WIZARD,

MY WHOLE LIFE WILL CHANGE,

'CUZ ONCE YOU'RE WITH THE WIZARD

NO ONE THINKS YOU'RE STRANGE

NO FATHER IS NOT PROUD OF YOU,

NO SISTER ACTS ASHAMED,

AND ALL OF OZ HAS TO LOVE YOU

WHEN BY THE WIZARD YOU'RE ACLAIMED

AND THIS GIFT OR THIS CURSE

THAT I HAVE INSIDE

MAYBE AT LAST I'LL KNOW WHY

WHEN WE ARE HAND IN HAND,

THE WIZARD AND I

AND ONE DAY HE'LL SAY TO ME, "RAVEN

A GIRL WHO IS SO SUPERIOR,

SHOULDN'T A GIRL WHO'S SO GOOD INSIDE

HAVE A MATCHING EXTERIOR?

AND SINCE FOLKS HERE TO AN OBSURED DEGREE

SEEM FIXATED ON YOUR VERDEGRIS

WOULD IT BE ALRIGHT BY YOU

IF I DEGREYIFY YOU?"

AND OF COURSE THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT TO ME

"ALRIGHT! WHY NOT?" I'LL REPLY

OH, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE

THE WIZARD AND I

YES, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE

THE WIZARD AND...

UNLIMITED, MY FUTURE IS UNLIMITED

AND I'VE JUST HAD A VISION ALMOST LIKE A PROPHECY

I KNOW

IT SOUNDS TRULY CRAZY

AND TRUE, THE VISION'S HAZY

BUT I SWEAR SOME DAY THERE'LL BE

A CELEBRATION THROUGHOUT JUMP CITY

THAT'S ALL TO DO

WITH ME!

AND I'LL STAND THERE WITH THE WIZARD

FEELING THINGS I'VE NEVER FELT

AND THOUGH I'D NEVER SHOW IT

I'D BE SO HAPPY I COULD MELT!

AND SO IT WILL BE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE

AND I'LL WANT NOTHING ELSE 'TILL I DIE

HELD IN SUCH HIGH ESTEEM!

WHEN PEOPLE SEE ME THEY WILL SCREAM

FOR HALF OF JUMP CITY'S FAVORITE TEAM:

THE WIZARD...

AND I!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

[Scene 4 - What Is This Feeling?

Tera: Dearest, Darlingest Momsy and Popsicle...

Raven: My dear father...

Both:

THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION OVER ROOMING HERE AT THE TOWER

Raven:

BUT, OF COURSE, I'LL CARE FOR NESSA...

Tera:

BUT, OF COURSE, I'LL RISE ABOVE IT...

Both:

FOR I KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU'D WANT ME TO RESPOND

Yes...

THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION FOR YOU SEE MY ROOMATE IS...

Tera:

UNUSUALLY, AND EXCEEDLINGLY PECULIAR AND ALTOGETHER QUITE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE...

Raven: Blonde.

Tera:

WHAT IS THIS FEELING, SO SUDDEN AND NEW?

Raven:

I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU!

Tera:

MY PULSE IS RUSHING...

Raven:

MY HEAD IS REELING...

Tera:

MY FACE IS FLUSHING...

Both:

WHAT IS THIS FEELING?

FERVID AS A FLAME,

DOES IT HAVE A NAME?

YES...

LOATHING!

UNADULTERATED LOATHING!

Tera:

FOR YOUR FACE

Raven:

YOUR VOICE

Tera:

YOUR CLOTHING

Both:

LET'S JUST SAY...

I LOATHE IT ALL!

EVERY LITTLE TRAIT HOWEVER SMALL

MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL

WITH SIMPLE, UTTER LOATHING

THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARTION

IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION

IT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG!

THOUGH, I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST,

STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST!

AND I WILL BE LOATHING, LOATHING YOU

MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!

Students:

DEAR GALINDA, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD!

HOW DO YOU STAND IT, I DON'T THINK I COULD!

SHE'S A TERROR! SHE'S A TARTAR!

WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS,

BUT GALINDA, YOU'RE A MARTAR!

Tera: Well...

THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US!

Students:

POOR GALINDA FORCED TO RESIDE

WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTICIFIED

WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU

WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE!

Students: WE SHARE YOURE LOATHING, UNALDULTERATED LOATHING...

Both: WHAT IS THIS FEELING SO SUDDEN AND NEW?

Students: FOR HER FACE, HER VOICE, HER CLOTHING...

Both: I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU...

Students: LET'S JUST SAY...

Both: MY PULSE IS RUSHING, MY HEAD IS REELING...

Students: WE LOATHE IT ALL!

Both: OH WHAT IS THIS FEELING?

Students: EVERY LITTLE TRAIT HOWEVER SMALL...

Both: DOES IT HAVE A NAME?

Students: MAKES OUR VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL...

Both: YES...

All: AHHHH!!!

Students: ...LOATHING!

Both: LOATHING!

Students: ... LOATHING!

Both: THERE'S A STRANGE EXILHARATION

Students: ... LOATHING!

Both: IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION

Students: ... SO STRONG!

Both: IT'S SO PURE, IT'S SO STRONG!!!

Both:

THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST,

STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST,

Students: ... LOATHING

Both: AND I WILL BE LOATHING, FOR-FOREVER

Students: LOATHING... LOATHING... LOATHING YOU!

Both: LOATHING, TRULY, DEEPLY LOATHING YOU!

Students: ... LOATHING, UNADULTERATED LOATHING!!!

Both: MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!!!!

Raven: Boo!

Tera: Ahh!

Raven: Hahahaha!

[Scene 5 – Dr.Stone's Class

The Students Are In Desks As Stone Arrives.

Stone: Settle down, now! I have read your most recent essays. And I am amazed to report the progress! Although, some of us still tend to favor form over content... Ms.Terra.

Tera: It's TeRa

Stone: Excuse me... Terra.

Tera: I really don't see what the problem is. Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name.

Raven: Maybe pronouncing your precious name isn't the sole purpose of Doctor Stone 's life. Maybe he's not like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different.

Tera: Oh! It seems the Newspaper is steamed.

Stone: Class, class! Miss Raven has a point! As you know, I am the sole Cyborg on the faculty. The token Robot , as it were. But it wasn't always this way. Oh, dear students, how I wish you could have seen it as it once was. Where you could walk down the halls and see an android explicating a sonnet, a robot solving an equation, a Cyborg waxing philosophic. Don't you see, dear students, how our dear Jump is becoming less and less...looks at Raven... colorful. Now, who can tell me what sent these events into motion?

Raven: Raises hand From what I've heard, it all started with the great drought.

Stone: Exactly. Food grew scarce, people grew hungrier and angrier. And the question became "Whom can we blame?" Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term "Scapegoat"? Raven Raises Hand. Someone besides Miss Raven? Ah yes, Miss Terra...

Tera: It's TeRa... with a TA. I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past.

Stone: Well, perhaps these questions will enlighten you... _Walks Over To The Chalk Board And Turns It Over_. On it is written: CYBORGS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD. Who is responsible for this? I'm waiting for answer... Very well, that will be all for today... You heard me, class dismissed!!!

_All Students Exit except Raven & Jennessa Stone Has His Back Turned To Her._

Raven: You go on ahead, Jess.

_Jennessa Exits_.

Raven: _Reading the Board Aloud_. "Cyborgs should be seen and not heard..."

Stone: Oh, Miss Raven, don't worry about me, go along and enjoy your friends.

Elphaba: Oh that's alright, I have no friends. Would you like to share my lunch?

Stone: Oh, thank you! How kind.

_She Pulls Out A Candy Bar And Unwraps It. He Takes The Paper and Begins To Eat It. He Sees The Board._

Stone: I seem to have lost my appetite.

Raven: You shouldn't let statements like that bother you. I mean, I always do, but you shouldn't.

Stone: Oh Miss Raven, if it were only a matter of words on a chalkboard. But the things one hears these days... dreadful things! Miss Raven...

[Scene 6 - Something Bad

I'VE HEARD OF AN ROBOT , A PROFESSOR FROM GOTHAM

NO LONG PERMITTED TO TEACH,

WHO HAS LOST ALL POWERS OF SPEECH.

AND AN ANDROID IN FLASH ROCK

A VICAR WITH A THRIVING FLOCK

FORBIDDEN TO PREACH

NOW HE ONLY CAN SCREECH!

ONLY RUMORS, BUT STILL, ENOUGH TO GIVE PAUSE

TO ANYONE WITH MECANICS

SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING IN JUMP CITY

Raven:

SOMETHING BAD?

HAPPENING IN JUMP CITY?

Stone:

UNDER THE SURFACE

BEHIND THE SCENES

SOMETHING BAAAAAH...

Sorry, bad...

Raven: Dr. Stone, are you alright? Shall I fetch you a glass of water?

Stone: No, I don't know what came over me.

Raven: So, you're saying that there are animals that have, somehow, forgotten how to speak? But, how is that possible?

Stone: Well, with so much pressure not to...

_Slade Enters._

Slade: I heard there was some sort of disturburance in class. Are you alright, Doctor? Oh, Miss Raven you're still here! I thought you would have been on your way to my seminar by now.

Raven: Yes Master, ordinarily I would be but...

Slade: But what? I do hope I have not misplaced my trust in you. Magic is a very demanderating mistress, and if one has ambitions of meeting the Wizard. I'm sure Doctor Stone sees my point.

_Slade Exits._

Raven: I'd better go. Doctor Stone, if something bad is happening to the Animals then someone has to tell the Wizard. That's why we have a Wizard!

SO NOTHING BAD

Both:

NOTHNG ALL THAT BAD

Stone:

NOTHING TRULY BAAAAHHH...

Sorry... Bad.

Raven:

IT COULDN'T HAPPEN HERE,

IN JUMP CITY...

[Scene 7 - Garfield

Garfield & Cliff Enter.

Cliff: Here we are, sir! Titan University!

Garfield: What? Already?

Cliff: Yes, sir.

Garfield: What a shame. Well, we'll see you soon, Cliff. Don't worry, I won't last longer at this school than I did at any of the others.

_Cliff Exits._

Wally: Uh, miss Tera, I know I'm just a flash, but flash's have feelings too, and I've been trying to tell you mine, for you. But sometimes it seems like you don't even know I'm there.

Tera: That's not true, Willy.

Wally: It's Wally.

Tera: Willy, do you know who that is? That's Garfield Logan , the New York Prince whose reputation is so scandalacious!

_Wally Looks Disgusted. Garfield Walks Toward Them. Tera Swishes Her Hair. Garfield, Noticing Her Strange Behavior, Does The Same._

Tera: To Garfield. Were you looking for something or someone?

Garfield: Uhhh yea... history... class? I don't know... somewhere?

Wally: History building is way over there my friend...

Tera: That class just ended!

Garfield: Oh! Perfect timing! So, uh, what does one do for fun around here?

Tera: Nothing really... until now...

Wally: We've been studying!

Garfield: Well, I see that once again the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students falls to me. Fortunately, I'm up for the task.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally from this account something good Finally Something good. LOLZ Sorry it took so long school is dumb. I Own Nothing At all except this computer Read and Review

* * *

Scene 8 - Dancing Through Life

Garfield:

THE TROUBLE WITH SCHOOLS IS

THEY ALWAYS TRY TO TEACH THE WRONG LESSON

BELIEVE ME, I'VE BEEN KICKED OUT OF ENOUGH OF THEM TO KNOW!

THEY WANT YOU TO BECOME LESS CALLOW, LESS SHALLOW,

BUT I SAY WHY INVITE STRESS IN?

STOP STUDYING STRIFE

AND LEARN TO LIVE

THE UNEXAMINED LIFE...

DANCIN' THROUGH LIFE

SKIMMING THE SURFACE

GLIDING WHERE TURF IS SMOOTH

LIFE IS PAINLESS FOR THE BRAINLESS

THOSE WHO DON'T TRY, NEVER LOOK FOOLISH

DANCING THROUGH LIFE

NO NEED TO TOUGH IT

WHEN YOU CAN SLUFF IT OFF AS I DO

NOTHING MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS

IT'S JUST LIFE, SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH

DANCING THROUGH LIFE

SWAYING AND SWEEPING

AND ALWAYS KEEPING COOL

LIFE IS FRAUGHTLESS

WHEN YOU'RE THOUGHTLESS

THOSE WHO DON'T TRY

NEVER LOOK FOOLISH

DANCING THROUGH LIFE

MINDLESS AND CARELESS

MAKE SURE YOU'RE WHERE LESS TROUBLE IS RIFE

WHOES ARE FLEETING

BLOWS ARE GLANCING

WHEN YOU'RE DANCING

THROUGH LIFE!

Garfield: So! What's the most swankified place in town?

Tera: That would be the Jumpdust Ballroom!

Garfield: Sounds perfect!

LET'S GO DOWN TO THE JUMPDUST BALLROOM

WE'LL MEET THERE LATER TONIGHT

WE CAN DANCE 'TIL IT'S LIGHT

FIND THE PRETTIEST GIRL

GIVE HER A WHIRL!

RIGHT ON DOWN TO THE JUMPDUST BALLROOM

COME ON FOLLOW ME!

YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO BE THERE

Students:

DANCIN' THROUGH LIFE, DOWN AT THE JUMPDUST (LIFE!)

Garfield:

IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COME TO!

Students:

NOTHIN' MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS

IT'S JUST LIFE!!

Garfield:

SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH...

Wally: Miss Tera? I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be waiting right there, right by your side, waiting, all night.

Tera: Oh, how very kind, Willy.

Wally: ... Wally...

Tera: But, do you know what would be even kinder?

SEE THAT TRAGICALLY BEAUTIFUL GIRL?

THE ONE WITH THE HAIR?

IT SEEMS SO UNFAIR

WE SHOULD GO ON A SPREE

AND NOT SHE, GEE

I KNOW SOMEONE WOULD BE MY HERO

IF THAT SOMEONE WERE

TO GO INVITE HER!

Wally: Well, maybe I could invite her!

Tera: OH, Willy, REALLY?

YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME?

Wally: I would do anything for you, Miss Tera. _Walks Over To Jennessa._ Excuse me, Miss Jennessa? There's something I'd like to ask you...

Garfield: To Tera. You're good.

Tera: I don't know what you mean. But I do happen to be free tonight, so...

Garfield: So, I'll be picking you up around eight?

Tera: After all...

NOW THAT WE'VE MET ONE ANOTHER,

Both:

IT'S CLEAR WE DESERVE EACHOTHER!

Tera: You're perfect!

Garfield: You're perfect!

Both:

SO WE'RE PERFECT TOGETHER

BORN TO BE FOREVER

DANCING THROUGH LIFE!!

_The Scene Fades to Raven and Jennessa._

Raven: It's absurd! This silly, rich boy appears and everyone's off to worship him and some cultish social gathering!

Jennessa: Even me! I'm going! Isn't it wonderful? Wally was too shy to ask me at first, but once Tera encouraged him...

Raven: Tera?!

Jennessa: Don't you dare say another word against her! I'm about to have the first happy night of my life all thanks to Tera!

FINALLY FOR THIS ONE NIGHT,

I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A FUN NIGHT

WITH THIS FLASH BOY TERA FOUND FOR ME

AND I ONLY WISH THERE WERE

SOMETHING I COULD DO FOR HER TO REPAY HER

RAVEN SEE...

WE DESERVE EACHOTHER AND TERA HELPED IT COME TRUE

WE DESERVE EACHOTHER, ME AND WALLY

Jennessa: Please, Raven, try to understand.

Raven: I DO...

_The Scene Changes to Tera, Starfire, & Kole. Raven Remains on the Other Side of the Stage._

Tera: Now I must accessorize myself for Gar.

_Starfire Pulls The Witch's Hat Out Of One Of Tera's Hat Boxes._

Kole:Tera, what in Superman's name!?

Tera: Now, just pretend you didn't see that. My granny is always giving me the most hideodeous hats. I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone that much.

Starfire: Yes you do!

Kole: Give it to her! Just do it!

_They All Stare At Raven. Tera Walks Forward, Meeting Raven Half Way._

Raven: Tera listen, Nessa and I were talking about you just now...

Tera: And I was just talking about you! I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight! Gives Her The Hat.

IT'S REALLY... UH... SHARP!

DON'T YOU THINK?

Y'KNOW BLACK, IS THIS YEAR'S PINK!

YOU DESERVE EACHOTHER,

THIS HAT AND YOU,

YOU'RE BOTH SO... SMART!

YOU DESERVE EACHOTHER, SO HERE!

OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART!

_Tera Runs Off. Raven Laughs At The Sight Of The Hat. She Exits.. The Students Enter_ _and Dance. When This Is Done, Wally And Jennessa Appear, Awkwardly Holding Hands._

Jennessa: What's in the punch?

Wally: Lemons, and melons, and pears!

Jennessa: Oh my!

Wally: LISTEN JENNA ...

Jennessa: Yes?

Wally: UH, JENNA...

I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO CONFESS A

REASON WHY, WELL, WHY I ASKED YOU HERE TONIGHT...

NOW, I KNOW IT ISN'T FAIR.

Jennessa: Oh, Wally, I know why.

Wally: You do?

Jennessa: IT'S BECAUSE I'VE GOT THIS HAIR, AND YOU FELT SORRY FOR ME...

WELL, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?

Wally: No... It's because... uh... because...

BECAUSE YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!

Jennessa: Oh, Wally!

I THINK YOU'RE WONDERFUL!

AND WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, DON'T YOU SEE THIS IS OUR CHANCE?

WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, DON'T WE WALLY?

Wally: You know what? Let's dance!

Jennessa: What?

Wally: LET'S DANCE!

_They Dance, As Well As The Others Around Them. Finally, Master Slade Runs Up To Tera._

Slade: Oh, Miss Markov?

Tera: Master Slade... What are you doing here?

Slade: I have something for you. _He Hands Her A Small Wand._

Tera: Gasps. Master... a training wand... How can I ever express my graditution?

Slade: Oh, don't thank me! This was your roommate's idea, not mine.

Tera: What? Raven?

Slade: Miss Raven requested that I include you in sorcery class. She insisted I tell you this very night or she would quit the seminar.

Tera: But... why?

Slade: I have no idea. My personal opinion is you do not have what it takes. I hope you'll prove me wrong... I doubt you will.

_She Leaves Garfield Comes Up To Tera._

Garfield: What is it?

Tera: I got what I wanted...

Garfield: Then what's the matter?

Tera: Nothing...

Garfield: Good. Let's dance...

_They Begin To Dance As Raven Walks In. They Stop As All The Students Gasp And Make Comments About The Way She Is Dressed. People Then Start Laughing._

Garfield: Who in Metropolis is this?

Tera: My roommates... please, don't ... stare!

Garfield: How can you help it?

_Raven Takes Off The Hat, Noticing The Comments. She Waits, Then Puts It Back On and Begins To Dance. She Is Alone. There Is No Music._

Garfield: Well I'll say this, she doesn't give a heroes ass about what anyone else thinks.

Tera: Of course does, she just pretends not to... I feel awful...

Garfield: Why? It's not like it's your fault.

Tera: Excuse me... _She Walks Over To Raven and Clears Her Throat._ May I cut in?

_Tera Begins Dancing Just As Horribly. The Students Now Accept It, And Begin To Dance Again As The Music Starts._

All:

DANCING THROUGH LIFE, DOWN AT THE JUMPDUST

IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COME TO

AND THE STRANGE THING, YOUR LIFE COULD END UP CHANGING

WHILE YOU'RE DANCING THROUGH

Scene 9 - Sharing Secrets

_Raven & Tera Barge Into Their Suite... Tera Is In Hysterics_.

Tera: Your very first party ever?! Your very first party! Oh I know! Let's tell each other something we've never told anyone... I'll go first: Garfield and I are going to be married _(squeals)._

Raven: Really? He's asked you already?

Tera: No, he doesn't know yet... Now, you tell me a secret.

Raven: Like what?

Tera: Like... Why do you always sleep with this funny, little, green bottle under your pillow? _Grabs The Bottle._

Raven: Give that back.

Tera: C'mon, tell me. Tell me tell me!

Raven: It was my mother's! That's all...

_Silence._

Tera: _Hands Her The Bottle._ It's not fair. I told you a really good one.

Raven: My father hates me.

Tera:_ Gasps_.

Raven: No, that's not the secret. It's my fault...

Tera: What is?

Raven: ... that my sister is the way she is. . _Pause._ You see, when my mother was carrying Nessa, my father was worried that the new baby might come out...

Both: Green.

Raven: So he made my mother chew milk flowers, day and night. But that made Nessa come too soon, with her little legs all tangled. And my mother never woke up. None of which ever would have happened if not for me.

Tera: But that was the milkflowers fault, not yours. That may be your secret, Raven, but that doesn't make it true. Oh look, it's tomorrow! Rae... do you mind if I call you Rae?

Raven: Well, it's a little perky.

Tera: And you can call me... Tera. So... Rae.. Now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!

Raven: You really don't have to do that.

Tera: I know, that's what makes me so nice!

Scene 10 - Popular

Tera:

WHENEVER I SEE SOMEONE LESS FORTUNATE THAN I

AND LET'S FACE IT... WHO ISN'T

LESS FORTUNATE THAN I?

MY TENDER HEART TENDS TO START TO BLEED

AND WHEN SOMEONE NEEDS A MAKEOVER

I SIMPLY HAVE TO TAKEOVER

I KNOW I KNOW

EXACTLY WHAT THEY NEED

AND EVEN IN YOUR CASE...

THOUGH IT'S THE TOUGHEST CASE I'VE YET TO FACE!

DON'T WORRY! I'M DETERMINED TO SUCCEED

FOLLOW MY LEAD

AND YES INDEED

YOU

WILL

BE...

POPULAR!

YOU'RE GONNA BE POPULAR

I'LL TEACH THE PROPER PLOYS

WHEN YOU TALK TO BOYS

LITTLE WAYS TO FLIRT AND FLOUNCE (SQUEALS)

I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT SHOES TO WEAR

HOW TO FIX YOUR HAIR

EVERYTHING THAT REALLY COUNTS TO BE POPULAR

I KNOW ABOUT POPULAR

AND WITH AN ASSIST FROM ME

TO BE WHO YOU'LL BE

INSTEAD OF DREARY WHO YOU WERE...

WELL ARE...

THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN STOP YOU

FROM BECOMING POPULER...

LAR!

LA LA LA LA

WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU POPULAR!

WHEN I SEE DEPRESSING CREATURES

WITH UNPREPOSSESSING FEATURES,

I REMIND THEM ON THEIR OWN BEHALF

TO THINK OF

CELEBRATED HEADS OF STATE

OR ESPECIALLY GREAT COMMUNICATORS

DID THEY HAVE BRAINS OR KNOWLEDGE?

DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!

THEY WERE POPULAR

PLEASE, IT'S ALL ABOUT POPULAR

IT'S NOT ABOUT APTITUDE

IT'S THE WAY YOU'RE VIEWED

SO IT'S VERY SHREWD TO BE

VERY VERY POPULAR

LIKE ME!

Raven: This is never going to work!

Tera: Oh Rae-Rae, you mustn't think that way anymore! Your whole life is going to change... and all because of me. Okay, stand... I will turn your frock into a beautiful ball gown! Stand up... _She Picks Up Her Wand and Waves It_. Ball gown!! _Nothing Happens,_ _So She Repeats_. Ball gown!! _Still Nothing Happens. She Taps Her Wand On The Bed. Is this thing on?_

Raven: Do you want me to try?

Tera: No, I've got it! _She Throws The Wand Down_. Oh, just wear the frock... it's pretty! Now, I'll show you how to flip your hair: Flip flip. Or you could use your hand. Demonstrates. Or, you can use your whole body. _Falls onto bed. Squeals._ Now, for the finishing touch. _Takes flower out of her hair, puts it into Raven 's_. Why, Miss Raven, look at you, you're beautiful. _Hands her the mirror._

Raven: _After Looking In the Mirror_. I... I have to go.

_She Runs Off. _

Tera: You're Welcome! _She Admires Herself In The Mirror_.

AND THOUGH YOU PROTEST

YOUR DISINTEREST,

I KNOW CLANDESTINELY...

YOU'RE GONNA GRIN AND BEAR IT

YOUR NEW FOUND POPULARITY! (SQUEALS)

LA LA LA LA

YOU'LL BE POPULAR!

JUST NOT QUITE AS POPULAR

AS ME!!

Scene 11 - The Lion Cub

_The Students Are In Dr. Stone's Class In Desks. Raven Walks in Outrageously Dressed._

Raven: _Flips her hair.. _Flip Flip!What?

Garfield: Nothing, it's just... you've been " Tera -fied". You don't have to do that , you know?

Stone: Alright, take your seats, class! I have something to say, and very little time to say it. This is my last day here at Shiz I am no longer permitted to teach. I want to thank you for your sharing your enthusiasm, your essays, no matter how feebly structured, and even, on occasion, your lunch.

_Mme. Morrible Rushes In._

Morrible: Doctor Stone! I'm so dreadfully sorry.

Raven: Madame, we've got to do something.

Stone: Miss Raven, they can take away my job, but I shall continue speaking out.

Scientist: Come on, Cyborg...

_To Men Begin To Carry Him Out Of The Room._

Stone: They are not telling you the whole story! Remember that, class! Remember that.

_He Is Gone._

Raven: Doctor Stone! _After A Pause._ Well, are you just going to sit here in silence?

Morrible: Miss Raven there is nothing we can do. _Please take your seat._

Professor: Good afternoon, students!

Morrible: Good afternoon.

Professor: Every day, with every tick of the Time Dragon Clock, in every corner of our great Oz, one hears the silence of progress. For example: this is called a cage!

_He Points To A Cage With A Cloth Draped Over It. He Pulls Off The Cloth, Revealing A Lion Cub Inside. _

Professor: Now, we will be seeing more and more of them in the near future. This remarkable innovation is actually for the Animal's own good...

Raven: If this is for his own good, then why is he trembling?

Professor: He's just excited to be here, that's all. _Hits the cage_. Now, as I was saying, one of the benefits of caging a Lion cub while he's young is that he never, in fact, will learn how to speak.

Raven: What?

_He Motions The Students Forward, Toward The Cage._

Professor: That's right! Come closer!

Raven: _To Garfield_. Can you imagine a world where Animals are kept in cages and they never speak?

Professor: Now, he may seem a bit agitated but that's easily remedied.

Raven: What should I do?

Garfield: I don't know.

Raven: Well, somebody has to... Do something!!

_Sparks Begin To Fly Everywhere. All Students & The Professor Are Moving_ _Uncontrollably Except Garfield and Raven_.

Garfield: What's happening?

Raven: I don't know I got mad...and

Garfield: Alright just don't move! And don't get mad at me... _He Grabs The Cage_. Well are you coming?

_She Runs With Him After He Snatches The Lion Cub_.

Raven: Careful! Don't shake him!

Garfield: I'm not!

Raven: We can't just let him loose anywhere, you know. We have to find someplace safe...

Garfield: Don't you think that I realize that? You must think I'm really stupid or something!

Raven: No, not really stupid.

Garfield: Why is it that every time I see you you're causing some sort of commotion?

Raven: I don't cause commotions, I am one.

Garfield: That's for sure.

Raven: Oh! So you think I should just keep my mouth shut! Is that what you're saying?

Garfield: No, I'm...

Raven: Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much? Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?

Garfield: Do you ever let anyone else talk?

Raven: Oh, sorry... But can I just say one more thing? You could have just walked away back there.

Garfield: So?

Raven: So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you tend to be...

Garfield: Excuse me, there's no pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow.

Raven: No you're not. Or you wouldn't be so unhappy.

Garfield: Fine, if you don't want my help...

Raven: No, I do! Poor little thing, it's heart is trembling... I didn't mean for...

Garfield: What did you mean to do? Why was I the only one you didn't do it to?

Raven: Oh look, you're bleeding... it must have scratched you. _Referring To A Cut On His Face._

Garfield: Yea... or maybe it scratched me. I better get to safety... I mean the cub... get the cub to safety. _He Walks Off._

Raven: Gar...

Scene 12 - I'm Not That Girl

Raven:

HANDS TOUCH

EYES MEET

SUDDEN SILENCE

SUDDEN HEAT

HEARTS LEAP IN A GIDDY WHIRL

HE COULD BE THAT BOY

BUT I'M NOT THAT GIRL

DON'T DREAM TOO FAR

DON'T LOSE SIGHT OF

WHO YOU ARE

DON'T REMEMBER THAT RUSH OF JOY

HE COULD BE THAT BOY

BUT I'M NOT THAT GIRL

EVERY SO OFTEN

WE LONG TO STEAL

TO THE LAND OF "WHAT-MIGHT-HAVE-BEEN"

BUT THAT DOESN'T SOFTEN THE ACHE WE FEEL

WHEN REALITY SETS BACK IN

BLITHE SMILE, LITHE LIMB

SHE WHO'S WINSOME, SHE WINS HIM

GOLD HAIR WITH A GENTLE CURL

THAT'S THE GIRL HE CHOSE

AND HEAVEN KNOWS

I'M NOT THAT GIRL

DON'T WISH

DON'T START

WISHING ONLY WOUNDS THE HEART

I WASN'T BORN FOR THE ROSE AND PEARL

THERE'S A GIRL I KNOW

HE LOVES HER SO

I'M NOT THAT GIRL...


End file.
